This invention relates to a retrofocus wide angle photographic lens system having an aperture ratio of 1:3.5-4.0 and a field angle of .+-.40.degree.. The lens system of the invention successfully maintains a sufficient back focal length of 1.3-1.4 times the focal distance and efficiently provides for the correction of various types of aberrations.